


OC writing: Nuka and Nerea (Three Houses)

by infinitenicknames



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Original Character(s), Supports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitenicknames/pseuds/infinitenicknames
Summary: A collection of scenes involving my Three Houses OCs, Nuka and Nerea. This includes their supports, endings, paralogues, and any other scenes I think up.In other words, I wrote these so I may as well share them.





	1. Scene: Seteth finds Nerea wandering

Seteth: Nerea? What are you doing all the way out here? 

Nerea: Oh! Uncle! I, uh, I got lost again. Not _too_ lost. I think.

Seteth: Lost? How long have you been lost for? 

Nerea: Only a few, uh, no. It's probably been a week hasn't it?

Seteth: Unbelievable. I can't even imagine how worried your father must be. We have to get you back immediately. Come, I will escort you back home.

Nerea: It's fine, really! I'm sure I'm not far from home at this point. I think I can make my way back.

Seteth: Do you even know where you are right now?

Nerea: Well, I know I'm definitely still in Alliance territory.

Seteth: …

Nerea: Ohhhhh. Judging by that face, I'm not in the Alliance anymore am I?

Seteth: You've managed to wander all the way to the border between the Kingdom and the Empire this time.

Nerea: Oh... … Is that far from home?

Seteth: Very far. In fact, I'm impressed you manage to get this lost. Again.

Nerea: I'm so sorry Uncle. I thought I knew where I was going. I was so sure this time.

Seteth: It's alright. I'm just glad I was able to find you before someone dangerous did. Come now. We best make haste to get you back home before your father worries himself to death.

Nerea: Right. Thank you, Uncle. I'll play you back soon. I promise!


	2. Support: Nuka and Byleth

####  _**C** _

Nuka: Professor! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. I need your help with something.

Byleth: (What is it?)

Nuka: I dropped something that was really important to me over a cliff. I'm… much too scared to get it myself, but I can't leave it behind. Do you… do you think you could help me?

Byleth: (Of course.)

Nuka: Really? Oh this is perfect! I can't believe…! Uh, I'll show you where it is.

(Nuka leads Byleth to a cliff in a forest.)

Nuka: Here we are. It fell down just over there. I'm… too scared to get closer to the cliff. I'm scared of heights, and all that.

Byleth: Option 1: (How did you drop it?) Option 2: (I'll go get it.)

Option 1:

Nuka: How did I…? Oh. I… I was walking up this path and tripped. Yeah… kinda pathetic. My item bounced out of my hand and over the cliff. How it got there is not important right now. Can you go get it?

Option 2:

Nuka: Thank you.

Continue:

(Byleth nods and walks off screen.)

Nuka: Hehehe… You make this too easy, you murderer. They won't even know it was me who set this up. 

(Fades to black. Shows Byleth standing by themself.)

Byleth: (I don't see anything here…)

Nuka: H-hey! Get away from me! 

(Byleth turns around. The camera goes back to Nuka, who is now surrounded by bandits.)

Nuka: I don't have anything, I swear!

Bandit: Don't have anything, huh? Guess we'll just have to take you. I'm sure you'll go for a pretty coin.

Nuka: L-leave me alone!

(Byleth runs up and blocks an attack from the bandit.)

Bandit: What the-?

Nuka: Professor?

Byleth: (Run.)

Nuka: But the cliff! I was gonna-

Byleth: (There's too many of them.)

(Nuka looks down. Both Nuka and Byleth run off as the screen fades.)

Bandit: After them men!

(Byleth and Nuka run into the front hall of Garreg Mach.)

Byleth: (I think we're safe.)

Nuka: Ugh. I hope so. I can't feel my legs. But we can't go back can we… 

Byleth: (Did you actually drop something?)

Nuka: O-of course I did. It, uh, was a dagger. From my late mother.

Byleth: (I didn't see anything up there.)

Nuka: You didn't? M-maybe it fell all the way down? I better go check right now.

Byleth: (It's too dangerous.)

Nuka: Like that matters. I need to go.

Byleth: (Your life is worth more than an item.)

Nuka: … But why? Fine. I'll look later. Sorry for wasting your time.

(Nuka walks off)

####  _**B** _

Nuka: Professor. You wanted to see me?

Byleth: (Did you find your dagger?)

Nuka: My dagger? Oh, yeah. I went to the bottom of the cliff the next morning and it was down there. No need to worry. If that's all, I'll be going. I have things I need to do.

Byleth: (Hang on a second.)

Nuka: Y-yeah?

Byleth: (Why won't you look at me?)

Nuka: … Professor, I'm very busy right now. Abyss is in terrible condition, I'm up to my teeth in work, and I have chores I need to do. If you don't need anything from me specifically then let me go. 

Byleth: (You didn't actually lose your dagger, did you?)

Nuka: Ugh, no! I didn't! Happy? Now I'm going to leave before I say something we both regret.

(Nuka turns to leave the room, but Byleth steps in the way.)

Nuka: Don't do this.

Byleth: (Tell me Nuka.)

Nuka: Fine. You want to know, you murderer? I'll tell you. You killed my mother, and I want revenge. That's why I called you out there. I was going to kill you. All I had to do was push you off that cliff. It was all going to plan until those people showed up.

Byleth: Option 1: (I killed your mother?) Option 2: (I had no idea…)

Nuka: Ugh, don't act like that. I know you don't care. You didn't care when you killed her, why would you care now? She was just another bandit for you to test your blade on, wasn't she? I bet you can't even remember her face. Unless you can prove otherwise.

Byleth: (I don't remember her.)

Nuka: I knew it. You ruined my life without a care. Without a second thought. So yeah. That's why I lured you out to kill you. Happy now? Bet you would have left me to those guys if you had known… 

Byleth: Option 1: (I would have left you.) Option 2: (I would have saved you.)

Option 1:

Nuka: Yeah. I thought so. 

Option 2:

Nuka: … Why?

Byleth: (I knew something was off.)

Nuka: So? Why does that matter?

Byleth: (I still saved you regardless.)

Nuka: But why? I was gonna kill you...

Byleth: (You're my student, no matter what.)

Nuka: … No. That just can't be. Stop lying to me! I'm not falling for it. No one cares for a monster like me.

Continue: 

Nuka: I have to go. Goodbye Professor.

####  _**A (after timeskip)** _

Nuka: Thanks for coming out here Professor. I know you're super busy with the war counsels and meetings and all. Though, you're probably happy to be away from all that for a moment.

Byleth: (What did you need?)

Nuka: I wanted to, uh, do something that I should have done years ago. With you. I also wanted to show you something. Do you know what this is?

(Nuka shows Byleth a dagger.)

Byleth: (That’s a dagger.)

Nuka: Correct. The dagger I lied about losing. This is the same dagger my mother kept at her side up until her death. The one my father gave to her so she'd be safe on her travels. The one I kept to kill you with. …

Byleth: (I'm sorry.)

Nuka: This is also the place we lost you five years ago. We all thought you were dead. I'll be honest, part of me was furious when I found out you were just missing for those years. It felt like you had abandoned us.

Byleth: (Are you going to try to kill me again?)

Nuka: I'm going to do what I should have done years ago.

(Nuka kneels down for a second. Byleth looks surprised. Nuka stands up again.)

Nuka: There.

Byleth: (Why did you bury it?)

Nuka: I want to go down a new path. The same one my mother tread. My mother hated the stereotype that Almyrans are violent and bloodthirsty. She traveled with as few weapons as possible, oftentimes only having that dagger to protect herself. It put her in a lot of dangerous situations, but she stuck with it because she thought it was the right thing. She always instructed me and my sister to never raise a weapon in anger or hatred, yet that's the exact thing I did with her beloved dagger. I don't want to throw it away. It's far too important. Right now though, I don't exactly deserve it. So I'm going to keep it buried here until I can earn the right to hold it again. 

Byleth: (What do you mean "earn"?)

Nuka: I'm not the person I should be. Not the one I want to be either. I'm going to go fix all of the problems I've made as my atonement. That way I can earn the right to have my mother's dagger. The first step towards atonement is with you. I... apologize for trying to kill you. We were both just trying to survive back then. You don't deserve my hatred for that. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness right now, so I'll work for it. Just give me a chance to earn your forgiveness. You won't regret it. Promise.

Byleth: (You're already forgiven.) (I can think of a few ways you can make it up.)

Option 1:

Nuka: R-really? Are you sure Professor? I can make it up to you.

Byleth: (You already have.)

Nuka: Professor, you're going to make me cry. 

Option 2: 

Nuka: That's great. I'll get started on those right away. Just give me the word and consider it done. You won't be disappointed.

Continue: 

Nuka: Thank you. I promise I'm not going to waste my shot. I'll make you proud.

####  _**S** _

Nuka: Hey there. It's been a while.

Byleth: (It has.)

Nuka: Crazy how much time flies when you're busy. Not like things are going to be easy from now on. We still have a lot of work to do to get everyone back on their feet. I can only imagine the amount of things that need to be repaired.

Byleth: (How are you doing?)

Nuka: Honestly, a little lost. With that war going on, I thought we'd never see peace again. Now that it's come… it doesn't quite feel real yet, y'know? Like the goal's been reached and that's there's nothing left to do. I know what's not true, but I'm not sure what the next step is anymore. What about you? You have anything you want to do?

Byleth: (I want you to have this.) 

Nuka: Oh wow. This ring is remarkable! It must have cost a fortune to get. It's so beautiful. I love the designs and the colors. Especially this part over here. Kinda reminds me of a wedding ring. … Wait a minute. Are… You're not asking me to marry you, are you?

Byleth: (I am.)

Nuka: Buh… but… why? After everything I've messed up… you want to marry me? Even though I did… all that?

Byleth: (Of course.) (You're greater than your past.)

Nuka: You're going to make me cry. Professor… You're too good for me. Hang on. (Turns around) Where is it? I thought I put it in my bag somewhere. Oh! Here it is. Have this.

(Nuka turns around and hands him a ring.)

Byleth: (You bought this for me?)

Nuka: I made it some time ago, actually. I… didn't think I deserved to be by your side after everything I'd done, but I still wanted to be with you. I thought if I made something with my emotions I'd be able to make those emotions go away. Or maybe lessen them? Either way, while I was making it I realized just how much I need you. Professor… I love you! I really really do! Would you please let me stay by your side, through thick and thin, good and bad? Would you let me be your partner for now and forever?

Byleth: (I would love that.)

Nuka: Ahahaha. Thank you my love.

**I thought I'd be trapped alone in the darkness forever. Now that you're by my side, it's as though night has turned into day. My truest love, never let go. I don't want this moment to end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing: Endings


	3. Support: Nuka and Nerea

_**C** _

Nerea: Nuka! Nuka, Nuka, Nuka, Nuka!

Nuka: What in the gods’ graces are… oh. Nerea. What are you doing in my room? No, scratch that. What are you doing in Abyss in general?

Nerea: I wanted to ask you something, if that's alright.

Nuka: Ugh. Let me guess. You got lost?

Nerea: No, well, not yet. I might need some help getting out of here actually. 

Nuka: If that's not the reason, then why are you here?

Nerea: You used to travel all across Fodlan, right? So you probably heard a lot of cool stories! Can you tell me some? Pretty please?

Nuka: Huh? Where on Earth are you getting these ideas? Just cause I used to travel a lot as a kid doesn't mean I have good stories. Not to mention I'm a horrible story teller. If you're so desperate for a story and you don't mind coming all the way here to talk to me, then go hang out in the bar. When people aren't complaining about the booze they're reminiscing over the old days. Surely you can find a story there.

Nerea: No way. Uncle Seteth would kill me if he found out I went there.

Nuka: Like he wouldn't kill you already? Look, I'm busy. And since I'm awake now, I may as well get to work. You should just scurry up back to the surface and leave me alone. (Turns away)

Nerea: Why won't you tell me? Did I upset you? I'm sorry if I did. I just want to know more about you. You seem so lonely.

Nuka: (looking back at her) You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. I don't associate with outsiders. Especially surface dwellers. Now leave me alone. And get out of Abyss before your cousins come down here looking for you. They're going to ruin everything.

Nerea: Ugh! Fine! You're so mean Nuka! I'm never coming back! 

(Nerea leaves as Nuka watches.)

Nuka: … She just took the wrong path. Ngh. Guess I better go after her before something happens.

####  _**C+** _

Nuka: Huff, huff, huff… I think… that's enough training for one day. Think I might be getting close enough to...

Nerea: Hey Nuka! 

Nuka: Oh no. Don't turn around. Maybe it'll leave on it's own this time.

Nerea: Hm?

Nuka: ...

Nerea: Uh, I know you're busy with training and all, but I brought snacks! For me, training makes me super hungry. So maybe when you're done, we can snack a bit together. How does that sound?

Nuka: (turning around) Didn't I make it clear last time? I don't want to associate with you. Surface dwellers are just a bunch of problems with a human-ish shape. I don't want any part of that. I only come up here because I have to.

Nerea: Uh, no. I think us, uh, “surface dwellers” are just the same as people from Abyss.

Nuka: That’s not what I- ugh. Nevermind. You're doing this because I didn't give you a story last time, right? Well I'm still not going to give you one. I have nothing to tell you. Since that's the case, why don't you go ask who actually wants to tell a story?

Nerea: But they're not you.

Nuka: Isn't that the point right now? I don't want to do this.

Nerea: But… but…

Nuka: Ugh. You want a story that bad? Fine! I'll give you one. Once upon a time there was an annoying girl who annoyed a monster so much that the monster put an axe through her skull. The end! Now leave before I make that story your reality.

Nerea: Eek! I… I...

Nuka: Honestly, I hate people like you. You never take no for an answer.

Nerea: I just wanted to be your friend. That's all.

Nuka: Why? I'm not the sort of person you should be making friends with.

Nerea: I just… thought we were similar since we're not really from Fodlan. Not like the normal people. And we both lost our moms. And… and… 

Nuka: Wh-what?

Nerea: A-and you got to live everywhere. Kingdom, Alliance, Empire, even Duscur and Almyra. I never really got to leave my home before I came here. I just… I guess I'm just jealous. For years I've been stuck at my dad's house. It's… pretty and all. By the lake and stuff. But we were so isolated there. I hated it. I just wanted to hear what the rest of the world was like. I wanted to be like you.

Nuka: N-nerea…

Nerea: I'm sorry. I shouldn't be forcing this on you. I'll just leave the snacks here for you.

Nuka: Nerea wait!

(Nerea leaves.)

Nuka: Great job, Nuka. You just yelled at a little girl who wanted to be your friend. You really are a monster, aren't you?

####  _**B** _

Nuka: Nerea.

Nerea: N-nuka! What are you doing here?

Nuka: Er… Once upon a time there was a girl.

Nerea: Huh?

Nuka: Sh! You wanted a story, right? So, uh, sit back and all that.

Nerea: Wait, really? You're okay with telling me a story?

Nuka: Y-yeah. It’s a story I heard a long time ago but it’s... a little sad. Think you’re up for it?

Nerea: That’s fine by me. I know not everything is happy in the world. It’s important we don’t forget the sorrow of the world too.

Nuka: That's a mature way to put it. Alright. This girl came from the two most hated people in the world. Despite that, she tried to be a very cheerful and loving kid. She decided to travel across the world to prove that she wasn't bad. She went from place to place selling charms and nicknacks, trying to put a smile on people's faces. No matter how hard she tried, however, people would just see her as a monster. Some people fled in fear from her, while others lashed out at her with words and weapons.

Nerea: What?! That's so mean!

Nuka: Things just got worse and worse for her and her family too. She didn't lose hope though. She thought that if she could make things go back to the way they were before things got bad, everyone would be happy again.

Nerea: Please tell me it worked.

Nuka: ... It didn't. It only got worse. She lost a lot of people she loved because she tried to force things to go back into the past. After that she tried to settle down and live a normal life. But the world turned against her again, ruining the only peace and home she had ever knew. …

Nerea: What happened after that?

Nuka: You still want to know?

Nerea: Yes please.

Nuka: Well… After that, her loved one thought that enough was enough. He took her and sealed her away into a deep sea of darkness. Initially the girl fought back. She didn’t want to be down there. She tried to run and fight with all of her might. She nearly broke out of the sea, only to realize the outside world was better than it was before. Looking out on the world, she realized that she had been a curse. That she could only bring pain. That’s what happens when two hated bloodlines mix. So she resigned herself to a life of darkness so that others may live without her curse affecting them. It’s… it’s from her choice that we live on today. She kept her darkness from hurting us. And, uh, yeah. The end. Hope you enjoyed?

Nerea: Oh… That’s so sad. I wish I could just take her away from that awful place. She didn’t deserve it.

Nuka: …

Nerea: I think we should celebrate her life.

Nuka: Wh-what? You heard me, right? She was a monster who hurt those around her.

Nerea: Not on purpose though. And she realized it too. She realized the best way to make people happy was to sacrifice herself. She gave up her chance at happiness so that the people she loved could live on. She made the ultimate sacrifice to make those people smile, just like how she wanted to. Still, I don't think  _ she _ was the curse. It was the people's prejudice that was a curse! If we could just get rid of that, she would've had a happy life!

Nuka: You really think so?

Nerea: I know so. May I ask for her name?

Nuka: I… think it was… Naja?

Nerea: Naja. Right. Come on Nuka! Let's go celebrate Naja's life!

Nuka: … Hey Nerea?

Nerea: Yeah?

Nuka: If you like the story… I wouldn't mind telling you some more. I've got some laying around here and there.

Nerea: Really really?! I'd love that so much!

Nuka: Just give me some time to get them together. Oh, and Nerea… thank you.

Nerea: For what?

Nuka: … Nothing. Let’s go to our little celebration.

####  _**A** _

Nuka: ...So the young lovers swore that every full moon, guided only by the moon's faint light, they'd sneak out of their homes to meet at the river's edge. They did this for countless months, but eventually their towns found out about their secret meetings.

Nerea: *gasp* Did they make the lovers stop because of their feud?

Nuka: No. They were so moved by the couple's dedication to each other that the leaders ordered that all of the fighting between their towns must come to an end. The towns held a wedding for the couple that was so huge and festive that the king even came. The king declared that that day should be remembered for the couple's true love. And that's how the Lovers Festival came to be over in Morfis. 

Nerea: Yay! Happy ending! I was so worried there for a second.

Nuka: Don't worry. I'm not going to be giving any unnecessarily sad stories.

Nerea: Speaking of sad stories… Can I ask you something?

Nuka: Of course. I'll answer it if I can.

Nerea: That first story you shared with me, the one about Naja… it was different. It wasn't like any of the other stories you told me about. All of the other stories were about some place, or history, or myth. The first one wasn't. It was about a single person, Naja. Why was that one different?

Nuka: Oh. Well…

Nerea: Nuka?

Nuka: … I'll be honest with you. You deserve it after everything. That story wasn't actually about Naja.

Nerea: It wasn't? 

Nuka: No. It was about me. I thought if I told you a story about how I was a monster and a curse to those around me, you'd leave me alone.

Nerea: I had a feeling.

Nuka: Y-you did?

Nerea: The way you told the story was much more personal than the others. The way you paused anytime something sad happened…. It was like you were living through it again.

Nuka: …

Nerea: You're not a curse, Nuka. You never were. It was only people's prejudice that was a problem. It's not your fault.

Nuka: How can you say that?

Nerea: Because I'm not too different. It's because of people's selfish expectations that my family has to live in hiding. Me, my father, my cousin, my uncles, everyone. So I at least get a piece of what you're saying. 

Nuka: You don't hate me? For the story? For what I did? For lying to you? 

Nerea: Not at all. If I hated you for that, I'd have to start having myself too.

Nuka: What do you mean?

Nerea: … I'm not able to be fully honest with you right now but I hope, some day, the two of us can be perfectly honest with each other. About who we are and where we came from.

Nuka: Yeah… that some like a dream. I can't wait for that day to come.

Nerea: You and me both.

####  _**Endings** _

Silver Snow: As the war came to an end, Nuka dedicated herself to repairing Abyss and lifting its people out of poverty. With Nerea’s help, Nuka convinced the Church to provide food for Abyssians in need. Nerea meanwhile spent many years wandering Fodlan, spending many months lost on her travels. Any time she found her way back to Abyss, Nerea would tell Nuka all of the things she had seen on her journey. Decades after their deaths, a collection of stories that the pair had gathered from across Fodlan was discovered and published. It was said the girl who discovered and published the collection looked just like Nerea.

Crimson Flower: Not available due to Nerea siding with the church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing: Endings (Azure Moon and Verdant Winds)


End file.
